


Amber Light of Dawn

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: I feel like I’ve definitely written something similar to this, but oh well. I love imagining these quiet morning moments between them. Enjoy!





	Amber Light of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I’ve definitely written something similar to this, but oh well. I love imagining these quiet morning moments between them. Enjoy!

She loved this time of day. The amber light of dawn made his skin a warmer tone than usual. 

His freckles more prominent from the speckled streaks of sun that pierced through their curtains. 

His hair the perfect color of espresso, so soft and fluffy from sleep. 

She snuggled closer to him, trying to siphon some of the heat the speedforce awarded him. His arm moved to wrap around her waist, but he didn’t wake. 

She stayed staring at him in her sleepy haze. 

His handsome face was so familiar to her. She knew every crease, every scar. 

She looked down at his lips. They were thin, but so perfect to her. They parted slightly while he drew in a slow, quiet breath.

She knew she shouldn’t wake him, rest was important for a speedster, but she craved the taste and feel of him. 

She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She gently drew back waiting for him to wake, but he just smiled ever so lightly in his sleep. 

God she loved him. 

_Her_ Barry. 

She turned and pressed the whole back of her body against him, her eyes closing, trying for a few more moments of rest. 

She felt slight movement behind her and then a kiss on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” she said sheepishly. 

“Don’t ever apologize for kissing me, ever,” he whispered in her ear. 

She turned in his arms and they shared a number of lazy kisses, their limbs entangling together.

They snuggled further into each other and drifted back to sleep. 


End file.
